


Lluvia

by swei



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Recuerdos, Slice of Life, todoporlaaparicióndeKurooenelmanga
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25177351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swei/pseuds/swei
Summary: Kuroo es promotor deportivo; Bokuto, jugador profesional. La vida de adultos no siempre debe ser tan agobiante."Entonces comprendió todo. Lo supo a la perfección. Supo por qué Kou había salido corriendo del gimnasio sin importar el clima, supo por qué necesitaba llegar a casa, por qué necesitaba verlo, por qué de pronto había decidido arrastrarlo con él hasta la azotea para mojarse bajo la tormenta. Supo también que lo necesitaba, que anhelaba esas locuras, esa despreocupación y supo, con la misma certeza, que mientras estuviera al lado de aquél jugador, vendrían más y más días como ese."
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Lluvia

**Author's Note:**

> Reviví después de más de tres años, luego de pensar que no sólo no volvería al fandom de HQ!!, sino que nunca más volvería a escribir de esta ship. En sí es algo bastante simple, no me culpen. Se me ocurrió porque por fin apareció Kuroo en el manga. El fanfic está dedicado a Cris, por ser siempre tan bella e impulsarme a hacer cosas que de otra manera no haría. Si lees esto, te quiero mucho.

Bokuto se acercó a la zona de la cancha en la que Kuroo estaba parado mientras observaba el partido con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara.

─ Lo hiciste bien este año, ¿eh?

─ ¡Koutarou! ─ exclamó con un respingo, sorprendido por la repentina aparición del contrario ─. Lo hago bien todos los años ¿Cómo rayos llegaste aquí? ¿No estabas ocupado con la práctica?

Bokuto soltó una risa y contuvo sus ganas de pasarle un brazo por encima de los hombros a su pareja y ese irrefrenable deseo de darle un beso en la sien o en la boca o en cualquier sitio que alcanzaran sus caprichosos labios.

─ La práctica terminó temprano. Y tengo mis contactos para llegar hasta aquí ─ presumió.

─ ¿Qué les dijiste?

─ …que venía contigo.

─ No cambias, ¿huh?

─ No.

Le dio un empujoncito, medio jugando. Kuroo sólo levantó una ceja y sonrió a medio lado, en el gesto más común que le conocía. Luego, tras dejar caer su bolsa de deportes en el suelo, metió las manos en los bolsillos de la sudadera y se dispuso a contemplar el partido universitario.

─ Ya sé que todos los años lo haces bien, pero en esta ocasión te luciste. La organización es realmente buena. ¡Ah! ¡Desearía poder estar en la cancha ahora mismo! ─ exclamó con cierto pesar.

Todavía recordaba el momento clave que los había conducido a ese punto, cuando Kuroo, recién graduado, había recibido una oferta de trabajo para la División de Promoción Deportiva de la Asociación Japonesa de Voleibol. A decir verdad, él no entendía del todo qué significaba todo eso. Desde que había firmado con un equipo profesional y aparte había calificado para la escuadra nacional, se había olvidado prácticamente de todo lo que no fuera entrenar día sí y día también; sin embargo, con el tiempo había comprendido que se trataba de organizar eventos para, literalmente, promover el deporte y, con bastante frecuencia, también se encargaba de buscar nuevos talentos y conseguirles patrocinios a lo largo y ancho del país.

Por supuesto, a él le resultaba conveniente. Demasiado, quizás. A la edad de veinticinco años ya había aparecido en propagandas importantes de marcas como Pocari, Mizuno y Asics, por mencionar algunas campañas publicitarias. El argumento que Kuroo solía usar para ponerlo a él en primera plana en lugar de alguno de sus otros compañeros no era otro más que su espontaneidad, bastante contenida en miembros como Ushijima o Kageyama. En fin, fuera como fuese, los dos salían beneficiados del trabajo de Tetsurou.

─ Vas a lesionarte si te exiges demasiado ─ le dijo ─. Aparte esto es sólo para estudiantes universitarios que no jueguen en equipos profesionales.

─ ¿Están buscando a alguien?

─ Sí, dos lugares para Suntory Sunbirds en Osaka. Con contrato por un año.

─ ¿Y ellos lo saben?

─ No, creo que no.

─ ¡Va a ser una sorpresa!

─ Sí, así que cierra la boca y no vayas por ahí esparciendo el chisme.

─ ¡Entendido!

Se quedó callado, mirando a medias a los jugadores, a medias a Kuroo que observaba todo con unos ojos serios y penetrantes, calculando sus probabilidades de éxito como un gato a punto de cazar a su presa. Rio para sí mismo y se felicitó por hacer esa comparación, pues así había sido siempre: preciso, meticuloso y calculador.

La lluvia empezó a caer unos diez minutos antes de que terminara su práctica. El clima estaba tan extraño que nadie había llevado su paraguas por lo que, cuando terminaron, todos quedaron atrapados en el gimnasio. Miró su reloj y maldijo en voz baja. Era el día libre de Kuroo y sería una lástima no poder pasarlo con él. Se estaba haciendo de noche y la lluvia no hacía más que empeorar. Un relámpago cayó en alguna parte cercana, lo que hizo que Hinata diera un brinco.

─ ¡Woah, eso sonó muy fuerte! ─ dijo.

─ ¡¿Verdad?! ¡Si esto sigue así no seré capaz de llegar a casa! ─ se quejó por su lado.

─ Si tan preocupado estás, ¿por qué no sólo te vas corriendo al metro y dejas de quejarte? ─ preguntó Atsumu con su típica irritación en la voz, levantando la pelota como si no le preocupara que el cielo se estuviera cayendo del otro lado de la puerta ─. ¿O es que te da miedo un poco de agua?

─ ¡No me da miedo el agua, simplemente estoy tratando de cuidarme!

Era cierto, pero eso no significaba que las tormentas eléctricas (como la que parecían estar experimentando) le agradaran particularmente. Kuroo había mencionado en algún momento de su vida que había una posibilidad en tres millones de ser golpeado por un rayo y, aunque eso era una posibilidad considerablemente baja, seguía siendo mayor a la que tenía de ganar el premio mayor de la lotería, por lo que no se sentía del todo seguro.

─ Lo que digas, sólo deja de molestar ─ mencionó Miya.

De haber sido otras las circunstancias, incluso hubiera aprovechado el tiempo extra para insistirle a él y a el resto de sus compañeros que siguieran jugando, pero, aunque su estamina continuaba rozando los cielos como en preparatoria, con el tiempo sus prioridades se habían ido transformando en otras. Era parte de crecer, suponía. Desde que había salido de Fukurodani se había ido adentrando poco a poco en ese loco mundo adulto y ahora no sólo tenía el empleo de sus sueños, sino que también tenía un departamento con su novio que a su vez tenía un trabajo fijo cuyos horarios no eran precisamente flexibles. Cuando eran más jóvenes, ambos se permitían hacer cosas como salir los domingos al cine o tener citas espontáneas y, por supuesto, darle rienda suelta a sus impulsos sexuales pero, ahora, la mayor parte de las veces se encontraban en la noche, a tiempo para cenar y tan cansados que se limitaban a abrazarse y dormir.

Bajo esa perspectiva se preguntó si se arriesgaría a ser electrocutado por un rayo o algo peor, como resbalar y caer por las escaleras con tal de pasar tiempo de calidad con su pareja. Inmediatamente se respondió que sí. ¿Por qué? Porque era un inconsciente, claramente.

─ ¡Oye, Shoyo, hagamos una carrera hasta el metro y quien gane invita la comida la siguiente vez! ─ propuso, porque agregarle emoción al asunto nunca estaba de más.

─ ¡¿De verdad?!

─ ¡Sí, de verdad!

─ ¡Hagámoslo!

Escuchó un par de murmullos de alguno de sus compañeros llamándolos idiotas, pero era lo que menos le preocupaba, así que tomó sus cosas y, al lado del pelirrojo, se dirigió a la salida. Apenas abrió la puerta una ráfaga de viento helado los congeló a ambos, pero ya tenían un pie afuera así que no pensaban rendirse en ese momento.

─ ¿Listo?

─ ¡Listo!

─ 3… 2… 1… ¡ahora!

Se echó a correr inmediatamente, con el más bajo pisándole los talones en todo momento. La lluvia era tan fuerte que parecía una cortina densa que apenas le permitía ver más allá de sus narices. Un relámpago iluminó el cielo unos segundos y los peatones se les quedaron viendo como preguntándose qué diablos estaba mal en la cabeza de esos dos muchachos corriendo desesperadamente en esas condiciones. Afortunadamente, llegó al metro sin morir electrocutado, medio segundo antes que Hinata.

─ ¡Gané! ─ dijo con el pecho inflado.

─ Ugh… ¡bien! ¡Pero no dejaré que me venzas la próxima vez!

─ ¡Claro, claro!

Le dio palmaditas en la espalda y juntos fingieron ignorar la mirada de reproche de los guardias cuando pasaron por la entrada chorreando por todas partes. Como iban en direcciones opuestas, se despidieron pronto y cada quién subió a su respectivo tren. Para fortuna de Bokuto, no tenía que hacer ningún transborde, aunque de todos modos se quedó de pie en el vagón medio vacío, para no incomodar a nadie que apreciara su ropa seca. Impaciente como sólo él, movió su pie con insistencia hasta que pasaron las 18 estaciones que lo separaban de casa y salió con la esperanza de que el aguacero hubiera amainado. No fue así. De hecho, para empeorar el asunto, pequeñas bolas blancas caían del cielo, enfriando todo a su paso.

─ ¡Agh! ¡¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas a mí?! ─ se quejó en voz alta, pero decidió ser fuerte y correr las tres cuadras que lo separaban del edificio de departamentos en que vivía, por más que sus articulaciones prácticamente dolían a cada paso. Temblando y todo, cruzó la puerta y subió al ascensor.

Removió entre sus cosas y sacó la llave, no sin antes constatar que todo, absolutamente todo lo que llevaba, estaba mojado a más no poder. Con muchas probabilidades, su celular se habría echado a perder. De nuevo. Se hubiera preocupado más por toda aquella situación, pero vio la luz encendida por debajo de la puerta y sintió que incluso el castañeo de sus dientes valía la pena. Dio vuelta a la manija y la calidez de su hogar lo envolvió de inmediato, junto con un olor a carne asada.

─ ¡Estoy en casa! ─ gritó.

─ ¿Koutarou? ─ los pasos de Kuroo sonaron sobre el suelo unos segundos antes de aparecer. Por poco se le cayeron las gafas en cuando lo vio ─. ¡¿Qué diablos te pasó?!

─ Me mojé.

─ ¡Eso lo puedo ver claramente, idiota! ¡¿En qué estabas pensando?! ¡Puedes enfermarte o lastimarte! ¡Sobre todo si acabas de entrenar! ¡Los cambios bruscos de temperatura son lo peor!

─ Es que pensé que quería llegar pronto para poder pasar tiempo contigo, Tetsu.

─ ¡Ah, cállate y quítate toda la ropa inmediatamente, vas a tomar un baño caliente ahora mismo!

A sabiendas de que era mejor no hacer enojar al contrario, hizo lo que le pedía. Dejó toda su ropa húmeda en la entrada y se metió al cuarto de baño.

No pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de gusto cuando pudo ponerse ropa seca. Afuera continuaba granizando, lo que le hizo preguntarse por un segundo cómo estarían sus compañeros de equipo. Ya que no tenía teléfono (hasta donde él sabía) y no tenía ninguna manera de ayudarlos de todos modos, se desentendió de ellos y se sentó en el sofá. 

─ Metí todas tus cosas en la lavadora y puse tu celular en un cuenco de arroz. Con algo de suerte no tendremos que comprar uno nuevo ─ murmuró su novio antes de tomar sitio a su lado.

─ Gracias, eres genial.

─ En serio, Kou, ¿en qué pensabas? No puedes seguir actuando como un adolescente.

─ Lo sé ─ admitió, soltando un suspiro ─. Pero te lo dije antes, ¿no? Quería llegar pronto a casa. Es tu día libre, así que quería verte.

─ Me ves todos los días.

─ Sí, pero no… así. Quiero decir… hace tiempo que no cenamos juntos o vemos películas o hacemos el amor. A veces tienes trabajo que hacer o yo estoy muy cansado, simplemente pensé que sería bueno para los dos estar juntos de esta manera.

Kuroo lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos y por un momento se quedó sin decir nada. Eventualmente, soltó un bufido y se relajó.

─ Eres un tonto.

─ ¡¿Ahora por qué?!

─ Porque yo lo digo. Pero eres un tonto cursi.

─ ¿Eso es mejor o peor?

─ Un poco de los dos. Pudiste tomar prestado un paraguas de alguna tienda de conveniencia en lugar de salir corriendo debajo de la lluvia. Fue un acto estúpido pero tierno, como la mitad de cosas que haces desde siempre.

─ Hace un par de años habrías corrido debajo de la lluvia conmigo ─ replicó, cruzándose de brazos.

─ Pero hace un par de años no tenía un empleo que cuidar y trajes que necesitan ser mandados a la tintorería, lo que nos hace gastar una fortuna en la limpieza.

Levantó una ceja cuando una idea cruzó su mente.

─ ¿Y si no fuera así?

─ ¿Qué dices?

─ ¿Y si no estuvieras usando un traje que necesita ser llevado a la tintorería? ¿Entonces correrías bajo la lluvia conmigo?

Kuroo pareció pensarlo un instante.

─ Claro, ¿por qué no?

─ Vamos.

─ ¿A dónde vamos?

─ A la azotea.

─ Sí sabes que hay una tormenta eléctrica con granizo allá afuera, ¿verdad?

─ Sí.

─ ¿Y que podemos ser golpeados por un rayo en cualquier momento?

─ ¿Y qué? ¡Dijiste que lo harías si no tuvieras un traje de qué preocuparte y no estás vistiendo uno!

─ ¡No me refería a ahora mismo!

─ ¡Vamos, Tetsu, sólo por hoy!

─ ¡Voy a matarte si te enfermas!

─ ¡Entendido!

Soltó una risa y lo tomó de la mano. Kuroo estaba más que seguro de que aquello era una locura, una insensatez de inicio a final y, quizás por eso, se sentía emocionado. Después de todo, esa actitud alocada e incomprensible de Bokuto era uno de los factores que lo había cautivado cuando eran adolescentes. Se deshizo de su suéter, guardó la llave de la puerta en el bolsillo de su pantalón y siguió a Kotarou por el pasillo, luego al ascensor y, finalmente, a las escaleras que conducían a la azotea.

─ Estás loco ─ dijo con una sonrisa.

─ ¿Quién está más loco? ¿El que lo propone o el que acepta?

─ …te dejaré ganar esta vez.

Fue él quien abrió la puerta. El granizo caía con tanta fuerza que dolía sobre la piel. Desde esa altura, podía ver con claridad la manera en la que se mecían los árboles, amenazando con caerse en cualquier momento. Nadie le aseguraba que aquello no fuera un tifón y fueran a salir disparados en cualquier momento. Sujetó con más fuerza la mano de su pareja y, confiando en él, salieron ambos.

Muchas cosas pasaron en ese instante. Bajo el estruendo de la tormenta, Bokuto soltó un grito de felicidad y al instante su corazón dio un brinco.

─ ¡Grita tú también, Tetsu!

No se detuvo a cuestionarlo, no le preguntó por qué quería que gritara o por qué él mismo estaba gritando, pero sintió una energía en su interior que conocía muy bien, la sensación libre de la juventud, del amor, de la felicidad experimentada a cada segundo. Abrió la boca y gritó también, apenas escuchando el sonido de su voz.

─ ¡Te amo, Kuroo Tetsurou! ─ vociferó el otro.

─ ¡Y yo te amo a ti, Bokuto Koutarou! ─ respondió.

Entonces comprendió todo. Lo supo a la perfección. Supo por qué Kou había salido corriendo del gimnasio sin importar el clima, supo por qué necesitaba llegar a casa, por qué necesitaba verlo, por qué de pronto había decidido arrastrarlo con él hasta la azotea para mojarse bajo la tormenta. Supo también que lo necesitaba, que anhelaba esas locuras, esa despreocupación y supo, con la misma certeza, que mientras estuviera al lado de aquél jugador, vendrían más y más días como ese.

Sin decirle nada se acomodó para poder abrazarlo y rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos antes de buscar sus labios para exigir un beso.

De regreso a casa, luego de una media hora de estar jugando como niños en la lluvia, ambos tomaron su segundo baño caliente del día. Se abrigaron bien y se sentaron a comer la carne que Kuroo había cocinado para ambos.

─ Todavía me sorprende la facilidad que tienes para convencerme de hacer esa clase de cosas ─ dijo, mientras daba un sorbo a su té caliente.

─ No puedes resistirte a mí ─ presumió el otro.

─ No cuando te pones tan insistente.

─ Eso dices, pero no parecía que la estuvieras pasando mal.

Sonrió. Era algo tan obvio que no podía negarlo por más que quisiera.

─ Bueno, de vez en cuando no está mal, supongo.

─ Antes hacíamos cosas así todo el tiempo.

─ ¿Lo extrañas?

─ Un poco ─ confesó Bokuto mientras masticaba una zanahoria ─. Siempre ha sido divertido hacer esas cosas contigo somos como… uh…

─ Compañeros de crimen ─ completó.

─ Eso ─ tragó ─. Pero no me malentiendas, sé que las cosas han cambiado. Ahora vivimos juntos, eso es genial. Sólo… ─ se encogió de hombros ─. ¿No te gusta recordar a veces cómo era cuando no teníamos que preocuparnos por nada?

─ ¿Te refieres a pagar impuestos y recibos y a ser considerados personas productivas por una sociedad que nos exige aportar algo frecuentemente?

─ Sí, eso mismo…

─ La verdad es que sí. Sí lo extraño. Cuando veo a la gente jugar voleibol no puedo evitar acordarme todas las noches que nos quedábamos jugando en el gimnasio o la rivalidad de nuestros equipos. Teníamos mucha energía en ese entonces… sobre todo tú, que nunca querías parar y amenazabas con ponerte caliente y arrastrarme contigo a la cama incluso luego de tener un entrenamiento infernal.

Koutarou rio.

─ Ah, es que siempre has sido muy sexy, Tetsu. Además no es sólo mi culpa, tú también te ponías loco y querías hacerlo de la nada.

─ A veces todavía quiero hacerlo de la nada, pero sacarte de un partido y arrastrarte a los baños no me parece demasiado profesional de mi parte.

─ ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Lo dices en serio?!

─ Más o menos.

─ ¡Ah! ¿Por qué las cosas tienen que ser así? ¡Odio ser adulto!

─ No, no lo odias. Te pagan por hacer lo que más amas.

─ Pues ojalá me pagaran por quedarme acostado contigo todo el día.

─ Pides demasiado.

─ Mnh… tal vez ─ hizo una pausa ─. Oye, prométeme algo.

─ Depende de qué sea.

─ No nos convirtamos en personas aburridas.

En esta ocasión, fue Tetsurou quien se echó a reír. Bokuto era extraño, sin lugar a dudas. Diferente a él, que había comenzado a controlar casi cada aspecto de su vida con el transcurrir del tiempo. A su lado, la ecuación estaba perfectamente balanceada; él ofrecia estructura; Bokuto, libertad. Y la unión de esas dos cosas daba paso a un amor sin precedentes que no sabía cómo explicar con palabras. Incapaz de decir cualquier cosa, alargó el brazo para acariciar su rostro con la mano en un gesto de infinito cariño.

─ Te lo prometo ─ susurró, antes de que la noche siguiera su curso.

**Author's Note:**

> Y bueno, gracias por leer. Eso es todo, no tiene gran ciencia. Simplemente pensé que sería divertido. Gracias de nuevo por darle una oportunidad.


End file.
